


Lets go another round

by Mrs__Spooky



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Swearing, kind of romantic?, sexy but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Spooky/pseuds/Mrs__Spooky
Summary: Its been a long tour, but they're reaching the end. Taylor has been waiting long enough.





	1. So Close

Another night, another show, another screaming crowd. Fuck, how long had they been on tour now? He had lost count of the months never mind days or weeks. They couldn’t go on like this forever, he couldn’t last much longer if something didn’t let up. Yet he felt guilty, for finally living the dream of being a musician and suddenly wanting to give up. He hadn’t expected being a ‘real’ musician to mean being exhausted constantly as venues and shows and fans all blurred together into something that no longer made any sense. 

The winding hallways at the backs of venues were always annoyingly maze like, but he had managed to find his way out and the cold night air felt amazing on his sweat coated skin. He lit a cigarette, inhaled and was still holding it when Dave stepped out behind him, the door creaking in a way they only did in the oldest, shittiest places. Taylor slowly let the smoke trickle out of his mouth and into the sky as Dave moved to stand beside him. 

“Great show, man.” Dave told him, lighting his own cigarette as Taylor turned to face him. Taylor watched the lighter throw orange light across his face and took a moment to silently admire him before turning his eyes to the stars and his attention to his cigarette. 

“They all have been.” Taylor eventually replied, wondering if Dave even wanted a conversation. He had been so quiet lately. 

“Not too many left now.” 

“How many?” 

“Ten, I think. Maybe a couple more.” 

“Shit, that’s….” Taylor trailed off. It was a relief to see an end date. That was too many shows. Could he really do ten more? It seemed like such a tiny and huge number at the same time, he had trouble wrapping his head around it.

“I know.” 

Dave wrapped his arm around Taylor’s shoulders, not a strange thing for Dave but a thing that made Taylor feel strange. It was what he did to the people in bars that he wanted to take home with him. Dave seemed to do it with everyone though, and Taylor felt bad for wishing he didn’t. Damn, it all came back to Taylor feeling bad. 

He rested his head on Dave’s shoulder, because that was what they did and he knew Dave was fine with it. He knew Dave thought it was normal. They’re best friends, of course its normal. Then Dave softly kissed the top of his head, and Taylor was less sure this was normal. This wasn’t something that had happened before, but Dave was such an affectionate person that it might not mean anything. 

Taylor twisted his head to look at Dave and was startled to find him already looking at him. Once their eyes connected, he didn’t know how to end the eye contact and so it continued for a beat too long to be comfortable, until the creaking of the door alerted them to Pat entering the space. His cigarette was already lit and he looked at the two of them as he inhaled. 

“Not many shows left now.” He stated, Taylor and Dave nodding in agreement. Pat had been the most annoyed with how much they were touring and they’d all been walking on egg shells around him for a while. 

Taylor stepped away from Dave to continue his smoke, not noticing that Dave continued to watch him. Pat noticed though, he had been noticing for a while and he was tired. He dropped the cigarette in his hand, half of it still left, and stamped on it violently before storming back inside without a word. Dave sighed as the door slammed. 

“Do you want to come back to my hotel room and get fucked up?” Dave asked, stamping out his own finished cigarette. Taylor chuckled and followed the actions of his friends. 

“Sounds good.” 

The car ride to the hotel was quiet but not uncomfortable. The elevator ride up to the room was quiet and somewhat awkward. And then they were stood in the room, Dave’s suitcase open on the bed showing its messy insides. He ignored it and went to the mini fridge, pulling out a beer for them both. 

“I thought you said we were going to get fucked up.” 

“Morgans or Jack?” 

“Jack.” 

Taylor threw himself down on the small couch near the window, looking out at the lights of whatever city they were in now as Dave got them both a glass before sitting down next to him. The couch was so small it was impossible for them not to be pressed against each other. Taylor’s skin, still sweaty from the gig, tingled where Dave’s touched it but he tried to ignore it as he downed the whiskey Dave had poured him and held out the glass for another. 

So the routine began. Dave poured, they both downed it, Dave poured, they both downed it. Within the hour the promise of getting fucked up was well and truly fulfilled. 

“I can’t wait for tour to be over.” Taylor sighed, words slurred as he finally refused Dave’s offer of a refill. 

“I know. I’m sorry I dragged you all into this.” 

Dave’s words were slurred too, though not as much as Taylor’s. Taylor turned to look at him, surprise etched on his features. He knew Dave was having as rough of a time as the rest of them, he hadn’t been expecting an apology nor the sad look on Dave’s face. 

“C’mon man you don’t need to apologise.” Taylor told him, knocking his fist lightly into Dave’s ribs as he took the bottle with his other hand. He took a long gulp straight from the bottle, not even grimacing anymore. 

“Yes I do. This whole tour has been a mess.” 

Dave leant into him, giving him a clumsy hug with the cold glass bottle snuggled between them. Taylor wrapped his arms around the other man, feeling terrible for him and wish that he hadn’t drank quite so much so that he could arrange his thoughts and give a meaningful answer. 

“Its not your fault, its just gone on too long. We’re all tired, thats all.” Taylor told him honestly, words still slurred as he pulled the almost empty bottle from Dave’s hand and set it down on the floor. 

“This tour is going to end the band.” Dave sighed, looking into his eyes again in a way that made Taylor feel like his chest was collapsing in on its self. 

“No its not, we’ll all chill for a bit and get over the exhaustion and then we’ll get back to doing stuff. We’ll all be fine.” Taylor replied, not breaking eye contact nor leaning away. He realised abruptly how close their faces were, he could see the honey flecks in Dave’s eyes that he’d never really noticed before. 

Maybe it was the booze, the tiredness in his bones or how long it had been since he’d last gotten laid, and he’d later tell himself it was all three, but whatever it was that drove him to kiss Dave right then, it was not one of those reasons. 

It was gentle at first, their lips barely grazing together and Dave’s beard just about scratching his chin. Then it was fast and rough and drunken, a blur right then and a ruined piece of film that was still playable but not watchable the next morning. At least neither of them were sober enough to ask themselves if it was really a good idea. 

Dave took control quickly, leaning taylor back and manoeuvring them until he was straddling Taylor, the alcohol long forgotten despite the taste of it still on their tongues. It was when they were both hard and writhing against each other that Dave had to push off, leaning to the side to vomit into a decorative bowl before slouching to the side black out drunk. Taylor was able to take a few deep breaths and look at his slumbering band mate before falling asleep uncomfortable but feeling warm inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor woke up just as Dave was walking out of the bathroom, a towel slung low around his hips and a smile on his face that made Taylor want to throw something at him.   
“You’re looking good this morning.” Dave snorted, rifling through his suitcase for clothes. Taylor groaned, rubbing a hand across his face as he registered just how much his head hurt.   
“What even happened last night?” Taylor asked, everything after opening the bottle of Jack had become a pit of darkness.   
“You don’t remember?” Dave looked crestfallen and Taylor only became more curious as to what the fuck had happened.   
“Not a thing after opening that damn bottle.” Taylor chuckled, it wasn’t the first time he had needed Dave to tell him what had happened the night before.   
“Oh, well, just the usual really. A few drinks, a few laughs and a good sleep.” Dave’s voice seemed shaky but Taylor was too hungover to deal with it.   
From there it was showers and breakfast and getting into the van ready for the next gig three cities over. At least European tours meant they only had to spend a few hours on the road most days rather than the twenty plus hour drives across state lines.   
By the time they arrived in the next city Taylor’s hangover was near enough gone and, after dropping off his suitcase in his hotel room, he headed to Dave’s room to grill him about the previous night. Dave usually told him everything that had happened during drunken nights he didn’t remember, he’d howl with laughter while relaying the stupid things drunk Taylor had done and said, it was strange for him to try to brush it off the way it had that morning.   
Taylor knocked twice before Dave answered the door looking irritated.   
“Sup Hawkins?” He asked, opening the door to let Taylor into the somehow already messy room.   
“What went on last night then?” Taylor asked immediately, throwing himself down into one of the many plush chairs in the room.   
“I told you, just a few drinks like usual.”   
“You never just tell me that. Did I do something embarrassing?”   
“You could say that.”   
“What does that mean?”   
“Does it matter?”   
“Yes.” Taylor’s reply was almost a shout as he stood up to be almost chest to chest with Dave. Their chests were rising and falling in time, even off stage they were in sync that way but neither noticed.   
“Fine.” Dave’s reply was a shout, loud enough to ring in Taylor’s ears even as Dave grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. His moustache tickled against Taylor’s stubbled upper lip and it took him a moment to process that he was fucking kissing Dave. More like being kissed by Dave, but his mind wasn’t catching up fast enough to make that distinction. By the time he had gathered himself enough to reciprocate the kiss Dave was already pulling away. Taylor grabbed Dave’s hips, pulling their bodies against each other and crushing his lips back into Dave’s. As Dave’s hands travelled up to pull Taylor’s hair, Taylor’s remained on Dave’s hips, making it easier to grind himself into Dave. Dave had just gasped as Taylor’s bulge rubbed against his own when there was a bang on the door.   
“Sound check in ten.” Pat’s voice shouted through the door, his footsteps echoing down the hall as Dave and Taylor broke apart, both looking unsure and awkward.   
“We need to…”  
“Yeah.”   
The two men walked out of the room as though nothing had happened, heading down to the van ready for the next venue. Dave spent more of that gig than any other with his back to the audience to watch Taylor drum. Half way through their set Taylor removed his sweaty vest and tossed it at Dave’s head with a wink. Dave had to force himself to look out into the dark audience to stop himself from jumping over the kit and fucking him right there on stage.   
Dave and Taylor were the first out of the venue, in the van and on the way back to the hotel without a thought for their now stranded band mates. They were both silent, neither sure of what the fuck they were doing in this situation but both knowing that if they didn’t fuck the other soon they might actually lose their minds.   
The elevator up to Dave’s room was silent outside of Taylor tapping his foot, still shirtless and sweaty from the gig like usual. Dave took a moment to think how odd it was that so many things were exactly the same as usual when he couldn’t feel more different.  
Taylor swore he didn’t remember walking out of the elevator and along the hall to Dave’s room, he was just suddenly in the room with Dave pressed between himself and the door. They stared into each others eyes, pupils huge and breathing ragged. Dave’s T-shirt stuck to his own chest as well as Taylor’s, he wasn’t sure who’s sweat had soaked into it more.   
“What are you doing, Grohl?” Taylor asked, voice low and and quiet. Dave licked his bottom lip before answering, the tip of his tongue barely causing a glisten and making Taylor hyper aware of his lips.   
“Waiting for you to fucking kiss me, Hawkins.” Dave replied, not taking his eyes off of Taylors. That was all it took for Taylor to forget about his nerves and kiss Dave harder than he’d ever kissed anyone. Dave didn’t even feel the door handle digging into his back as he grabbed Taylor’s hips and spun him around, pushing him harshly to the bed and falling a top of him.   
Taylor was just pulling Dave’s shirt over his head when there was banging at the door and the voices of annoyed band mates began drifting through their lust induced fog.   
“Fuck.” Taylor sighed, throwing his head back against the mattress as Dave sorted his shirt and let out an annoyed laugh.   
“Don’t worry Tay, we’ll get another round.” Dave told him, going to the door to soothe the situation while Taylor smiled after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever and probably isn't what people wanted from this fic, but its what came out and I'm pretty happy with it tbh!


End file.
